


How Many More Times Do I Have To Give You These Until You Realize I’m Flirting With You?

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just all around cuteness and the likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Gavin keeps finding unexpected things around the office, obviously hidden so only he would find them
and it's making him go a little mad figuring out Who and Why...
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

Gavin just assumed it was a prank, another edition to shenanigans, another vid to get views on

Paper cranes; they just kept showing up _everywhere_

He would find them tucked into paper work and sitting on screen monitors, he would be emptying them out his bag’s pockets when he got home and shaking his hoodies to check none were hidden in the sleeves

But it was only happening to him and his things, and _no one_ was giving any clues as to who it was

Geoff probably wasn’t in on it, because he wasn’t the best as acting causal when a joke was underway, and he hadn’t caught either Jeremy or Michael giving him sneaky knowing looks when he would find one

That left Ryan and Jack. Jack liked to make things, so he would be able to fold the delicate origami, and Ryan liked to get in people’s heads, so this could be a way he figured out to achieve it

Gavin was fiddling with one on the way out to the break room one day. He had hung behind while all the others went to lunch to finish up on a video he was editing, but while it was exporting for a quick check he decided to go grab a drink

They had all discussed where they wanted to go get food, so he was surprised to see Ryan sitting in the break room, talking with Ashley while he was messing with some paperwork on the table in front of him

And then Gavin realised it wasn’t paperwork

It was origami

Ryan hadn’t seen him before he ducked around the corner slightly, so he watched for a moment as Ryan elegantly folded the tiny bird, no bigger than his palm. He had a aura of peace about him too, a gentle and calm expression as he took care to craft the paper evenly

So Ryan was making the birds, and he didn’t seem to be doing it maliciously. If he was he probably wouldn’t put so much care into each one

Gavin headed back to the office

-

Over the next few days he said nothing, collecting the birds as normal and taking them home to the big box with all the others. He hadn’t really thrown any of them out so he decided to track how many Ryan ended up making

He never managed to catch Ryan hiding them, and he also never found them while Ryan was in the room so he couldn’t gauge his reaction

He kept watching

-

Two days later they stopped

He didn’t realise till the second day that he hadn’t found any in that time, checking all his stuff thoroughly but finding no cranes

His final count was a whopping 988 birds

It had been about two months of discovering Ryan’s flock, and he wondered why Ryan suddenly stopped at an un-momentous number, because surely he would have been keeping track too

Maybe it was a long game of ‘mess with Gavin's brain’

Either way he needed answers

-

Ryan looked up with a jolt as the box dropped down onto his desk, giving Gavin a quizzical look

“What’s in the box?” he asked with a playful smirk, wondering what the brit was up to

“Nine hundred and eighty eight _buggering_ birds” Gavin declared, flipping open the top to reveal them

Ryan’s brows lifted

“you kept them all?”

“why only that many?” Gavin demanded “it’s to mess with me, right?”

“and you knew it was me making them?” Ryan asked, not paying attention to Gavin’s question as he ran his hand through the origami

“I saw you making some; now answer the bloody question”

Ryan looked up again, a grin in his eye

“There isn’t nine hundred and whatever; there is one thousand” he corrected “I was very precise”

Gavin frowned at the box and the tally marks on the inside of one of the flaps

“Really? I only have nine hundred”

“Some of them could have gotten lost or thrown out” Ryan said “but you have to have one thousand to get a wish”

Gavin blinked at him dumbly

“You gave me a wish?” he asked

“A more important question” Ryan said “Is how many more times do I have to give you these until you realize I’m flirting with you?”

The lad was lost, just gapping for a few minutes like a fish

“Flirting?” was all he said after a while, Ryan chuckling at his confusion

“Yeah; it’s what you do when you like someone”

“You like me?”

“Hence the flirting”

Gavin looked into the box again, gazing over each crane and all the time spent on this endeavour

“You could have just asked me out for, like, a drink or something”

“I don’t drink, and I hope I’m more creative than that”

“One thousand birds would be good evidence of that”

Gavin paused for a moment

“I only have nine hundred and eighty eight though”

Ryan sighed with a smirk

“I’d better get folding then”


End file.
